Like A Date?
by goodnightsweetprince
Summary: This is one of those What If? fics. What if Harry hadn't interrupted Ron and Hermione by shattering that bowl in Herbology? I think this story has NO plot whatsoever... Oh well! Please read and review! HBP SPOILERS! XD
1. Like a Date?

A/N- I looked and looked but I couldn't find another story like this. If there is, though, I would definately want to read it. This is a oneshot (A very _short_ oneshot..) about what might have happened if Harry had not shattered that bowl during Hermione and Ron's conversation. It's set, if you don't remember, in Herbology class. The conversation can be found on page 282 in the American version of HBP. Harry's POV, of course.

**Like A _Date?_**

_"No I wouldn't," said Ron, in a very quiet voice._

Harry, standing with his arm above his head, grasping the trowel, about to swing down hard on the stubborn pod, froze at Ron's words. _Did he just say,_ thought Harry, _what I think he said?_ Harry glanced at Ron, who's face, along with ears, had suddenly become quite pink. Neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to notice the sudden cease in steady pounding from Harry's futile attempts to open the pod.

Hermione gaped at Ron before asking, in an even quieter voice,"What do you mean?" Harry saw Ron's face turn a darker shade of pink and he was sure Ron probably didn't want to repeat it. Luckily, all of the people around them, save Harry, were too busy trying to untangle themselves from the murderous vines to notice what was happening between Ron and Hermione.

"Erm... I mean...uh..." Ron cleared his throat and appeared to swallow his resolve. "I mean I would rather you go with m-me -- or Harry, than anyone else." Hermione's face fell. _Of course Ron HAD to include me in this,_ thought Harry. Harry looked over at Hermione, who had still not seemed to notice him, even after his name was mentioned. He could see the dissapointment in her face and could tell she was not trying to hide it. Obviously, Ron could see it too.

"Oh," Hermione said simply, turning away. "Of course, between Harry and I, I would rather you go with me," said Ron quickly and quietly, so that Harry had to strain to hear him. Harry, struck dumb, was silently wondering where Ron's boldness was coming from and how he could get some.

Meanwhile, Ron's face had steadily become an even darker shade and Harry was quite sure there wasn't a name for the color his best friend had become. Hermione still had her back to them and Harry wasn't sure she had heard Ron until she slowly started to turn around.

Whatever Harry had expected as her reaction, what happened was far from it. With a huge grin on her face, she turned to Harry and said, "Do you need help with that pod?"

----------Later----------

"Will you do something already!" shouted Ron. Harry had been staring at the chess board glumly, resigned to the fact that there was no way he would win. They were the only ones in the common room as Hermione, after poking and prodding at them to do their homework, had finally given up and announced that she was going to bed.

Harry pushed a pawn forward knowing full-well that Ron's queen would take it; Ron wouldn't let him give up until he had his victory.

"Harry?" said Ron, before ordering his queen to crush Harry's pawn. "What?" asked Harry, not looking up from the board.

"Well, you know Slughorn's party?"

"Yeah."

"You know how I'm going with Hermione?"

"...Yeah." Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable about where this was going.

"Is it going to be like... Like a _date?_"

-Shocked silence-

"Er.."

* * *

A/N- Then, after this, everything happens like the book. Ron finds out about Hermione snogging Krum, he goes out with Lavender, and Hermione and Ron don't go to the party together. Quite pointless, wasn't it? Please read and review! 

Oh, and one more thing...

-Clears throat-

Won-Won!

-Rolls around laughing-


	2. Thanks!

Hello! I just wanna give thanks! A big thanks to everyone who read my story, and a _huge_ thanks to everyone who reviewed.

BSManthaLUV- Thankyou so much! I'm really relieved thay weren't OOC. And it was irresistable. I _had _to put "Won-Won!" at the end. XD

pinkerbella- Rupert _is _cute, isn't he? -Sighz- Oh, I'm sorry! You meant the story, didn't you? Anyway, thanks for the review!

Joan Marie Mesi- You're right! I'll have to change my pen name... I'll deffinately try to post soon. Thanks for reviewing!

luckyduck8200- Yes.. Won-Won.. -Sighz- Gotta love him. Thank you!

BlackPeace- LOL! I never thought of her that way! I never actually thought about what she might look like. Your visualization is hilarious! Much thanks!

quidditchgirl13- Thanxs!

endowed with insanity- You're absolutly wecome! It was an awesome story. Thankyou for reviewing _my _story!

bri007-I honestly used to roll around laughing at Won-Won. I've controled myself now, though I still giggle insanely. Thanks for reviewing!

Tammy-Aww, shucks. -blushes- I'm no where _near_ as good as JK Rowling, however. Thankyou!

You all are awsome! Gah! It's 2:11 AM! Eyelids..drooping..-Head hits keyboard- ...-Snores-


End file.
